<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7.Running Away by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610001">7.Running Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YG Family 50 themes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Runaways, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mino-centric, On the Run, Pre-Relationship, Running Away, Song Minho | Mino-centric, Work In Progress, happy-ish ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Song Minho | Mino, Dong Youngbae |Taeyang &amp; Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YG Family 50 themes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7.Running Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:20 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Minho-ah,wake up.We're leaving."Minho drowsily opened his eyes,his dark room and a silhouette that he recognized as Youngbae was standing over him.</p><p>"Hyung wha-"A yawn interrupted him."What are you doing here,it's like-"Minho looked over at the bedside clock to check the time."-barley even two-thirty in the morning,what are you doing here?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>